


I'll Have a Blue Christmas, Without You

by yerdua



Series: Merry Christmas, Darling [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny part of Nico wished with all its might that Percy would stride across the room to confess his hidden undying love for him, and that they'd kiss the whole night through and live happily ever after. </p><p>But everyone knows that Nico di Angelo never really gets happily ever after's.</p><p>
  <i>(December 21, Heartbreak)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have a Blue Christmas, Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Trying this out, tell me if you like my idea and comment down below on the writing!

The Christmas party was going well until Nico shadow-travelled onto Percy's lap. Honestly, Nico would have preferred landing in the burning fireplace like some dark Hadean Santa Clause, cackling _'ho ho ho!'_ as he incinerated to ashes. But _no_ , he had to land on Percy.

Percy, who had been drinking some blue eggnog choked and pulled out Riptide in haste. Once he saw that it was just Nico and not some monster, he huffed and shrank his sword back into a pen, slipping it into his pocket as usual. "What brings you to this…um….particularly interesting position?" Percy asked, looking up at the son of Hades with uncertainty.

Nico climbed off Percy's lap, crawling away hastily in an attempt to hide the hideous blush on his face. "Um…I-ah I just wanted to say hi to everyone. Check in, maybe eat some pie; you know, the usual." he answered weakly, plopping down beside Jason and casting his eyes down. Jason smirked, nudging Nico's side before turning back to Leo.

"Well, it's good to have you back _Nics_. It's seriously been _so_ freaking long." Percy exclaimed, causing Nico's face to bow down even further at the teasing nickname. "And it's great that we're all together again…to be honest I was just waiting for you to get here so that I could do this…" 

A tiny part of Nico wished with all its might that Percy would stride across the room to confess his hidden undying love for him, and that they'd kiss the whole night through and live happily ever after. 

But everyone knows that Nico di Angelo never really gets happily ever after's.

"Annabeth Chase…I know we're young and I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right in the middle of college, but I love you. I love you so so much that I'm ready to die at any moment if it meant that we'd be together for every lifetime or afterlife we'd get. And yeah, I know that I sound like an idiot and that these are probably the mushiest and most elaborate things I've ever told you. But I'm _your_ mushy, idiotic Seaweed Brain. I'll always be yours, whenever and whatever happens to us. So please, Annabeth…do you wanna marry me?" 

Annabeth's gray eyes watered and her cupped hands covered her face. She nodded, a sob crawling out of her throat. Nico's dark brown eyes watered too. His heart dropped to his stomach, only to be pulled up again to be smashed against his chest.

Everyone else in the room was tearing up, clapping and cheering at the kissing couple. Amidst all the initial joy, Nico's tears of pain were mistaken for tears of happiness by all but one Jason Grace. Nico pushed himself up, wiping his eyes roughly and forcing a mechanical smile onto his face. "Wow, Percy. This is great. Really, really great and congratulations to you and Annabeth, I know you'll both be so happy with each other."

"Oh, we will." Annabeth replied merrily, pecking Percy's cheek.

Nico excused himself calmly, quickly walking away to the balcony outside Percy's bedroom. The stupid balcony where he talked to Percy, where Percy showed him kindness, where he fell even more in love with the _stupid_ son of the sea god. He grasped the railing tightly, letting out sporadic breaths to keep oxygen running through his blood. He let go, stuffing his fists into his mouth to muffle his uncontrollable sobs as tears ran down his cheeks. The potted flowers around him wilted, turning dark as their petals fell off in sympathy.

Footsteps quietly made their way behind Nico, coming to a stop as the unwanted visitor took in the sight before him. Nico di Angelo, the sullen, dark teenager who never showed his weaknesses or fears was currently bawling his broken heart out on a balcony for all of late-night Manhattan to see.

Jason walked up beside him, comfortingly placing an arm on his shoulder. "Nico? Are you-?" Nico whirled around, his deranged bloodshot eyes startling Jason and cutting off his question. They both stared at each other, a moment of silent nothingness enveloping the air. Jason then stepped forward to pull Nico into his arms like a small child, shielding him from the world. Then Nico let out another sob and burrowed himself deeper into Jason's embrace.

And that was why Piper found them as they were later, kneeling down as Jason rubbed Nico's back soothingly while Nico trembled under Jason's chin.


End file.
